World of Chances
by LovelyGucci
Summary: Leo/OC "The truth? I like you. A lot. You make me happy. You make me laugh. You're smart. You're different. You're a little crazy and awkward, and your smile alone can make my day."
1. Chapter One- Leo

Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians!

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Percy Jackson fic! I've been rereading Mark of Athena and felt that Leo was in some serious need of love so this story was born! It's going to be short and I'm not going to pretend that it's a literary masterpiece but I hope you guys like it enough! Just something to pass the time and give Leo some attention.

* * *

Chapter One- Leo

Two days straight. Leo didn't even think it was possible but he had actually worked two days straight. With minor breaks, of course, but no sleep. So, without a doubt, he was tired and hungry. But he couldn't quit. The Argo II needed to be built and it was his responsibility.

Leo yawned and tried not to feel too bitter. He was sure his friends were out having fun, taking awesome demigod lessons and dating. It wasn't fair, but he would never tell anyone. He didn't want to seem whiny to the others.

After a few minutes of trying to screw bolts with a pencil, Leo realized he should probably take a break. Squeeze in a few Z's before dinner.

He stretched his arms over his head and yawned again. "Yeah, a nap sounds good," he said to himself. "Buford, I'll be back buddy. Heading back for a nap." He had been addressing his three-legged table that helped him out from time to time. When he received no response, Leo furrowed his eyebrows. He began looking around Bunker Nine, where he did most of his work, looking for the table but there was no sign of him.

For whatever reason, something compelled him to look at the front door and saw that it was slightly ajar.

Leo groaned at the thought that Buford could have escaped. "Not again…"

He quickly ran out of Bunker Nine to quickly search for the table before his nap. He had fixed him up to help him out but Buford was causing a bit more trouble that he would have liked.

"Buford!" Leo called. "Buford, where are you?"

It didn't take him long to find him. He hadn't wandered off very far. What he wasn't expecting was to find Buford rubbing against a girl. Yeah, rubbing against her. Like a cat does when it's happy to see you. And she wasn't just any girl. She was really pretty. Needless to say, Leo had hearts in his eyes.

He started brushing back his hair, trying to tame the curls he hated so much and was crestfallen to feel the oil slipping in between his fingers from the days spent working. His hands were practically stained black and he was sure his face looked the same. Just his luck.

It was almost comical to see the girl try to get Buford to leave her alone. She looked confused and embarrassed, but even that looked good on her.

Almost like he sensed his presence, Buford stopped harassing the girl and walked over to Leo like nothing happened. With raised eyebrows, her eyes followed the table until they landed on him.

He didn't know what to expect when she looked at him, but when she did, he felt amazing. Her eyes were a dark brown, like milk chocolate and they instantly warmed him up in a good way, which took a lot since he pretty much had fire at his core.

When she saw him, she smiled and looked like she was trying not to laugh.

'At me,' Leo thought. He ran his fingers through his hair again, trying to fix it.

"I can honestly say, I've never been molested by a table before," Were her first words to him. Not what he was expecting but better than what he thought she was going to say, like, "What's that smell?" or "Take a shower lately?"

"Is it like, your pet or something?" she asked. She took a few steps closer to him so she wouldn't have to yell to have a conversation with him.

Leo nodded. "His name's Buford. It's just so hard to get good help these days."

She chuckled. "I bet. So you have wild humping tables? Oompa Loompas too busy to help you out?"

Leo laughed at her sense of humor. "Them and those house elves. Too hard to come by."

It was this moment that he realized that she was all the way out here, away from the cabins and alone. What was she doing?

"So are you lost or something?" Leo asked. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

The girl shrugged after flipping a long curly lock over her shoulder. She had really pretty hair; dark, long, and curly. Not the artificial curly that most of the Aphrodite girls had but naturally curly. And there was no frizz in sight.

"Just out for a walk," was her response. "Wanted some time alone before I head to my cabin. Just got here from Virginia and I know I won't get a moment's peace for a while."

"Gotcha," Leo said. He got the hint. She was practically screaming, "Get away from me, weirdo! I'm not interested!" He started heading towards the cabins now. "I was heading out anyway. Get some rest before dinner. Buford, head back to the bunker." He didn't turn to see of Buford did what he said or what her reaction was. He just left. She was way too cool to be his prom date.

* * *

Leo was disgruntled to say the least. Even his dreams were out to get him. It started out safe enough, him in his Bunker, working diligently on the Argo II, when suddenly the door burst open and there she was; the mystery girl from earlier. She was wearing the same clothes; skinny jeans, a floral blouse with a chrome-colored leather jacket over it, and red converse. She looked awesome.

"Hey, what's up?" Leo squeaked, surprised by her presence.

Instead of replying, she marched over to him, grabbed his face, and pulled him into her. Leo could hardly believe they were kissing. He didn't even know her name! And it wasn't a simple peck either. Who knew his first kiss would be to someone so hot?

She pulled away after a few seconds and was staring at him with that intense chocolate gaze. "You're the only one that understands me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Before Leo could respond, like he knew what she was talking about, he was shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see he had been woken up by his half-sister and cabin mate, Nyssa.

"I was going to let you sleep, but you haven't eaten all day," she told him. "C'mon, joker boy, you need your strength."

At the mention of food, Leo's stomach twisted uncomfortably, not realizing how hungry he was until now.

He wasn't completely sure that he had wanted to be woken up though. He didn't know what that dream meant but he was very interested in finding out. Would they become close? Would that kiss really happen? He hoped so. It looked awesome.

At dinner, in between bites, Leo scanned the tables hoping to see the girl. He saw his friend Jason eating by himself at the Zeus table. His eyes then trailed to the Aphrodite table to see his other friend Piper. He found her and she was definitely not alone.

Mystery girl sighted. Figures, she was an Aphrodite girl. Now it made perfect sense.

The girl was talking to Piper like they had been best friends forever. Piper didn't look so comfortable. It didn't look like it was because of the girl though. It probably had something to do with Drew Tanaka, Piper's not so friendly half-sister, butting into the conversation every few seconds. He couldn't say he liked the girl very much, not with the way she treated Piper. She was smoking, he wouldn't lie, but definitely on the witchy side. The girl didn't seem to mind Drew though, which was odd.

Almost as if she could feel the stare, Mystery girl turned and looked directly at him. As a domino effect, Piper looked over at him too. Now with an audience, Leo did the most obvious thing. He winked and flashed a smile.

Unfortunately, the domino affect caused Drew to look over as well. She caught a glimpse of "Suave Leo" and laughed. So much for trying to look cool. Mystery girl didn't look too happy though. She frowned at Drew and elbowed her in the shoulder Leo thought he saw her mouth form the words, "Don't be mean," before turning back to him and giving him a dazzling smile in return.

Leo blinked. So it was settled. Prom date was back on!

After dinner, Leo decided he would change things up. Instead of working into the wee hours of the night and falling asleep on something uncomfortable like a screwdriver, he opted to take a break and sleep in the Leo cave in Cabin Nine. Ever since he started work on the Argo II, he really hadn't had the chance to chill and get to know his siblings. They were always working too so it was tough getting to know each other. They weren't exactly into family game nights.

"So how is the ship coming?" Jake Mason asked him. He was looking a lot better these days, out of the body cast and now not even using his crutches anymore. His face wasn't swollen either. He no longer looked like the Pillsbury doughboy.

"It's coming," Leo said. "It's a lot more complicated than I expected but I really want to put some personal touched on it. You know, heated seats, cup holders, the good stuff."

Jake nodded. "Sounds great." Instead of continuing the conversation, Jake turned around to make his bed more comfortable to sleep in.

Leo was suddenly reminded why he didn't frequent the Hephaestus cabin very often. They were nice enough to him, but that was about it. Even amongst his own siblings, he didn't fit in. Joy.

Leo pulled the covers over him, all ready to pass out when there was a knock on the door. He made no effort to get up, after all, it wasn't for him anyway. Nyssa answered it.

Of all the people in the world, of course it was Mystery girl.

Leo shot up from the bed.

'Look cool,' he chided himself. 'Gotta look cool!'

There was a positive response to her being there, almost like she chilled at the Hephaestus cabin all the time. Most everyone stopped what they were doing to say hi or hug her hello.

Leo busied himself by folding his clothes. He had to pretend she wasn't there. Play hard to get. She walked over to his side of the cabin; he could practically feel her presence.

"Did you miss me?" she asked.

Leo turned around, shocked to hear her ask such a bold question. What he saw made him feel surprisingly jealous.

She wasn't even looking at him. In fact, she was sitting at the edge of Jake's bed and was talking to him.

"Is that even a question?" he asked her. "It's weird when you're not here."

She nodded. "It's weird not being here. College is a whole different world. It's awesome though."

"You could have at least chosen a closer college."

Leo was dismayed. She was taken. Surprise surprise. And to a fellow son of Hephaestus no less! He wasn't surprised though. Jake was tall, buff, and he wasn't ugly. Them dating was totally plausible.

"So I need a favor," she started. "I need you to make me a beautiful bracelet. It's gotta have garnets on it and I think it should be silver."

"Birthday gift for Emily?" Jake guessed.

Mystery girl agreed. "I want something nice for her."

"But if I make it, wouldn't it technically be from me then?" Jake asked, a smile now playing on his lips.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'll put your name on the card then. So what do you say?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know…"

The girl didn't like his answer. She leaned closer to his ear, trying not to laugh. "Jake…Jake…Please?" She planted a kiss on his cheek and he couldn't resist her charm then.

"I don't think I can ever say no to you."

The girl laughed at this. "Good! I don't even have the gift of charmspeak!"

It was then that her eyes landed on Leo. He had been trying really hard not to be obviously eavesdropping but was caught in the act.

"Jake, who's this?" she asked politely, her eyes never leaving his.

"This is Leo Valdez, senior counselor of the Hephaestus cabin," Jake answered. "He came to camp about two months ago."

"Leo?" she asked. "That's a cool name. I'm Noah Maldonado."

Instead of being cool like he intended, "Isn't that a dude's name?" came from his lips. Could he be any lamer?

From the corner of his eye he could see Jake face palm.

'Smooth Valdez.'

Thankfully, Noah just laughed. "My dad always wanted a boy," was her cool reply. She didn't even look annoyed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," Leo said, trying to sound apologetic. "You guys go back to being all couple-y. I'm just heading to bed."

The last thing he was anticipating was for the both of them to openly laugh at him. Did he say something stupid?

"Leo, he's not my boyfriend. He's my stepbrother."

Leo blinked. "Um…how does that even work?" It seemed like a valid question to him.

"Well, my dad finally left my drunkass deadbeat stepmom and married Jake's mom. We're practically the Brady bunch: demigod edition!"

"Wow."

"Yeah, it's weird," she agreed. "Alright well, you guys head to bed." Turning to Jake she pointed at him. "I have your word on Emily's bracelet. No turning back. Goodnight brother." She kissed him on the cheek again and then turned to Leo. "'Night Leo." She blew him a kiss and was out the door after saying a goodnight to everyone else.

If Jake wasn't there, he totally would have tried to catch that kiss that she blew him. Was this the Twilight Zone or something? Pretty girls never paid him any attention. What was going on?


	2. Chapter Two- Noah

A/N: No reviews? Sad. Hopefully it's not so terrible…Here's the next one.

* * *

Chapter Two- Noah

It didn't take long for Noah to reach the Aphrodite cabin; it was right next door after all. It felt really good to be back at camp. She used to spend all her time here when she was younger but after she had gotten into college she was really only there during her breaks. Her parents had been totally against it of course, her dad and Jake's mom, but when she convinced them that the mortal smell from the dorms would mask her demigod scent, they allowed her to leave.

While she did like being around her friends, it was definitely a bittersweet feeling. Aphrodite wasn't exactly her favorite person and she was secretly glad that the gods weren't allowed to visit their kids at the moment.

Upon entering the cabin, the familiar floral scent hit her nose. She knew others found it overwhelming but Noah was so used to it, it didn't even bother her.

Some of the younger kids were already sleeping but the new girl- and head counselor, Noah was surprised to find out- Piper McLean was awake and reading a book about Helen of Troy.

She looked up from her book as Noah passed by and sat on the bed next to her.

"I love the braids in your hair," Noah complimented randomly. "I'm no good at it. Do you think you could braid my hair tomorrow? I would absolutely love it."

Piper blinked, surprised by the request from this girl she didn't even know. "Sure, Noah. It's really easy."

"Thanks," Noah smiled. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Piper laughed. "And I here I thought all daughters of Aphrodite were nosy." She managed a sort of blush now, Noah suspected at the thought of her boyfriend. "It's…kinda hard to explain."

Noah nodded slowly. "Not a pro at dating or anything, but that doesn't sound too good."

"I don't know why she's saying that," Drew Tanaka interrupted. Drew was definitely an interesting girl. She had her moments but most of the time she was very bratty. For some reason, Noah felt that Drew almost looked up to her, so she tended to act almost…nicer around her. "She and Jason are totally together. But who cares about them? Will Solace was totally asking about you!"

"Oh, was he now?" Was Noah's unenthusiastic response.

"You two dating?" Piper asked. "He is quite the looker."

And that he was. Will was older than most of the campers, matching her age of seventeen, plus a few months. He was tall, nicely tanned, blonde, with sparkling blue eyes. Did she mention he was ripped? And who could forget, as a son of Apollo he was very gifted in sports, poetry, and music. Will Solace was quite the catch but not what Noah was looking for.

"We used to date for a while," Noah explained. "We're still kinda friends but I don't see him in that way. I wonder why he was asking for me."

"Because he still loves you!" Drew exclaimed. "I wouldn't mind being loved by him."

Noah rolled her eyes. "He's all yours."

She meant it too. Dating a fellow demigod was not high on her list of priorities at the moment.

* * *

True to her word, Piper braided her hair in the morning- and it looked absolutely adorable. It was more like a loose braid that hung over her shoulder and some of her curls that were too short hung in front of her face in a side part.

"I love it, Piper," Noah said. "Katniss Everdeen better watch herself!"

The two walked down to breakfast together, Piper sporting her own side braid, discussing some books they both liked. Noah really liked Piper. She was very different from the other Aphrodite girls-in a good way. Piper was like the 'breath of fresh air' sister that Noah needed.

"So, who's your boyfriend the son of?" Noah asked casually. She hadn't had the chance to talk to Piper about it last night because Drew insisted on gushing about Will the rest of the night until they all went to bed.

"Zeus- er, Jupiter. Long story." Piper commented, noting Noah's confused expression. "We're hanging out today." This brought upon the twinkling eyes and big toothy grin.

Noah smirked. "You really like this guy, huh? Which one is he?"

They had reached the Aphrodite table and the two began scanning the tables for Piper's boyfriend. She pointed at a blonde boy sitting by himself.

"You, my sister, have wonderful taste in men. He's nice to look at."

Piper was beaming. She probably felt lucky that someone like him was interested in her. Niah was no stranger to that feeling but she hoped Piper would eventually learn that it should be the other way around. This guy should feel like the luckiest guy in the world because Piper was giving him the time of day. And it had nothing to do with her being a daughter of Aphrodite.

"We've been through a lot together," Piper continued. "Just got back from a quest. Me, him and our friend Leo."

This snapped Noah out of her thoughts. "Leo? Like, Leo Valdez?"

Piper looked surprised. "You know him?"

Drew butted in again with her laugh. How did this girl keep showing up to interrupt their conversations? It was like she planned it. "How could she miss the smell of fire and oil from those gearheads? Gods, do they ever shower?"

Noah sighed. "Drew, that's not nice."

Her brown eyes drifted over to the Hephaestus table and landed on said gearhead. She wasn't sure anyone could look tired yet wired at the same time but somehow he managed to do it. His shoulders were slumped and he kept yawning but his eyes were focused on the little project in his hands, completely observant.

"We met yesterday," Noah answered. She tilted her head as she inspected him from afar. "He's…cute, in his own way I guess. Not the kind of guy I usually go for but not bad."

Piper chuckled, digging into her food. "He would probably throw a party if he heard you say that."

Noah nodded her head in amusement and pretended to be focused on her food. She couldn't stop glancing at Leo. According to Piper, he was working non-stop trying to build this grand ship for their next quest. He was working diligently but wasn't eating. And apparently wasn't sleeping either. If he did manage to finish the ship there probably wouldn't be any Leo left to command it! For some reason, Noah didn't like the thought of that.

After breakfast, Noah headed towards the Hephaestus cabin. She had archery practice with Will and knew that cabin made the best arrows.

The first face she saw was that of her step-brother. He greeted her warmly until he found out what she wanted.

"Practice with Will?" he asked. "Do you really think that's best? I heard he wasnted to try to get with you again."

Noah scoffed. "You don't think I can take care of myself!" It wasn't a question. "Let me remind you I will be the one holding the bow and arrow!"

Jake was hesitant but realized he couldn't stop her. "Fine…just be careful."

"I will!"

As she headed out the door, a sudden thought crossed her mind. She turned around and called back for Jake. "Will you do me a favor?" she asked. "Leo wasn't looking too good this morning. Check up on him, will you?"

Jake crossed his arms over his chest and gave Noah a curious look. "Since when do you care about Valdez?"

Noah stopped short. When did she start caring? She'd known the kid for less than twenty-four hours and she was worried about him. It probably had something to do with the weird feeling she would get whenever she was around him. He gave off a sort of warm, comforting vibe that Noah had to try really hard to ignore. It was hard to explain.

Noah shrugged it off though. "I don't know. I felt like being nice. I do have those moments, you know." And before he could become any more suspicious, she turned and left for the archery range.

* * *

Archery was definitely a style of defense she enjoyed. She wasn't going to pretend she was good at sword fighting, because she most certainly wasn't. Hand-to-hand combat? Forget about it. Unlike the other Aphrodite children, who wanted nothing to do with fighting, Noah felt it was necessary. Living on her own, she needed to be able to protect herself. She also didn't mind defying the goddess of love and beauty every once in a while by doing something like fighting- proving that she was more than just a beauty queen.

When she arrived at the archery range, she saw Will was already there waiting for her. She hadn't seen him in months but he still looked amazing.

"Long time no see!" he greeted her with a big smile. "You look great! But I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

Noah almost grimaced but managed to cover it up with a smile- a fake one, but a smile nonetheless.

There wasn't much conversing between the two of them. Noah was perfectly fine with that but from the corner of her eye she could see Will glancing at her, seeming like he wanted to say something.

After hitting her fifth bull's eye in a row, she lowered her bow and gave Will an expected look. "If you have something to say, just say it."

He suddenly looked nervous. He ran his hand through his blonde hair like he was trying to form the words that he wanted to say. "I miss you."

Noah had to try really hard not to groan. Everyone kept mentioning to her that Will was still interested but she didn't think he would actually try again. She had hoped they were all just exaggerating.

"Will…" She closed her eyes and sighed. "We've tried being together, remember? It didn't work out."

That wasn't enough for him. He walked over to her and took her hands in his. They were big and rough and didn't fit with her hands at all. "You didn't give me a good enough reason before you left for school. If you can't give me a good reason why we can't be together, then I'm not going away."

Noah bit her tongue. "Because you're shallow and you only want to be with me because I'm pretty," is what she wanted to say to him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Will had his annoying moments but he wasn't really a bad guy. Just not her match. As a daughter of Aphrodite, she could tell these kinds of things.

"You still haven't answered me," he said after a few seconds of silence. He was still holding her hands too.

"I just…" Noah was stuck. She really didn't want to be mean. "I don't know…" She looked away, ashamed at herself for being a coward, and stared at the ground.

Will half-smiled. "Guess I'm sticking around for a bit. Things will be better this time. We can make it work, I promise!" He leaned towards her- she was a good foot shorter than him- and made to kiss her.

Noah turned her head quickly and his lips landed on her cheek. "I don't want to rush anything."

Will agreed. "That's a good idea. We can get to know each other better this way."

Not much was said after this discussion and the two continued on with their shooting practice. All the while, Noah had a sinking feeling in her gut which was messing with her concentration. She had almost shot a satyr passing by. What had she done? This isn't what she wanted.


	3. Chapter Three- Leo

Chapter Three- Leo

Leo was exhausted. He had slept in his comfortable bed the night before to try to get a good night's rest for once, and it failed miserably. It was those darn dreams again. If he had dreamt of Noah again, then it wouldn't have been such a big deal. But this weird, kinda creepy guy was in his Bunker- why did everything happen there? He had a black and white mask that you would see in classical theatre productions so his face wasn't visible. He was wearing a suit and a long black cape. He had a Phantom of the Opera thing going on.

"Leo Valdez, huh?" The guy sized Leo up and he walked around him, almost like he was trying to get a better view of him. Leo knew there wasn't much to look at. He was just wearing his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and jeans- nothing spectacular. The guy laughed. "You're supposed to be special? Ooh, I'm shaking now."

Leo scowled. "What's your problem, dude? I don't even know you."

"Oh, but I know you," he replied. "You have something I want. And I will get it soon enough. It'll be easy, I'm sure. You don't look like you could put up much of a fight. Missing poor mommy dearest must have really taken a toll on you, huh?"

Leo blanched. He was talking about his mother now?! Who did this guy think he was?

"It's like you'll always be alone," the strange man continued. "No friends, definitely no girlfriend, and no family. What a shame. Looks like you got the short end of the stick, kid." The guy laughed again.

Leo could feel himself heating up now. This guy, whoever he was, was crossing the line now. If he didn't shut up now…well Leo was in the mood for some barbeque.

The man started walking around, inspecting Bunker Nine like he was looking for something. Leo didn't even know what to do. This guy had come from out of nowhere and was just walking around and insulting him like he owned the place.

Leo had to keep his cool, although he could feel flames ready to burst from the tips of his fingers. "What are you looking for?" What he really wanted to say was "Get the heck out of my sight!" But he refrained. Even though the guy was annoying as all Hades, he seemed more powerful than he let on.

"Where could it be?" the man said in a sing-song voice. His eyes landed near Leo's hands. On the table that Leo was sitting at, there was a small gold hand mirror encrusted with diamonds. On the back was an image of a graceful dove. Leo had never seen it before but at the same time he felt like he had. Like it was his. "Ah! There it is!"

Leo went to grab it before the man could but he was too quick. He swiped it in the blink of an eye and was gazing at his reflection lovingly. "Beautiful…" he mumbled. "And all mine."

Leo scoffed. "Don't know what you're talking about, man. When I look at you, you don't exactly radiate beauty."

The man stopped short. Leo couldn't really see his face but he figured he was giving him a mean look. "I wasn't talking about myself!" He growled. "Although my mask is magnificent..." He turned the mirror around to show Leo what he had been looking at. What he saw made him grow cold.

It wasn't reflecting the holder of the mirror. It was like Piper's knife that showed other images. In it, Leo was surprised to see Noah. But she wasn't looking well. He couldn't tell where she was but it looked like she was in a sort of shack. She was lying on the ground, unconscious with a large gash on the side of her head that was spilling blood all over the floor.

"What did you do to her?" Leo demanded.

The man shrugged. "She was being difficult. Thank you for the mirror, dear boy. Obviously you weren't putting it to good use." He looked him up and down again before heading towards the exit.

Leo made to follow after him but for some reason, time seemed to stop. He was running but he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

After a dream like that, Leo didn't want to try sleeping again. He got up and headed towards Bunker Nine to get some work done. And to get his mind off of seeing Noah half dead on the ground.

He had no idea why he was dreaming about her so often. Ever since he saw her, she was everywhere in his mind. It's not like he was trying to think about her or anything. It just felt like he was constantly being drawn to her for some reason. He wasn't complaining, more like he was confused.

He wasn't going to head to breakfast but he knew he should try to eat. He was going strong with his lack of sleep but he didn't want to pass out from hunger while he was working. Unfortunately he didn't eat much either. That dream had him so confused.

As soon as he sat down and saw the food in front of him, he suddenly felt sick. What if Noah was in trouble and didn't show up for breakfast? Would he be the only one that knew about her? Did that mean he was responsible for her well-being?

Before he could freak himself out anymore, he saw her walk in with Piper by her side. Her hair was in a braid similar to his friend's and it looked great on her.

Leo sighed in relief. She was okay for now.

For now. His food suddenly tasted like dust. He was done eating. He pushed his food away and made to leave. Might as well get some more work done.

* * *

When he had arrived at Camp Half-Blood, he didn't know what to expect but he had hoped that he would feel like he fit in somewhere. He would have his two best friends with them; maybe meet an awesome girl that wanted to be around him all the time, feel like he actually belonged somewhere. None of that happened though.

He knew the Argo II would be his pride and joy, without a doubt. But it would have been nice if someone were there to keep him company, or even help him out. He knew the other kids of Hephaestus were doing other things but this responsibility was a lot to tackle on his own. He had been working for months and he still wasn't even close to finishing.

A knock on the door drove him out of his wallowing thoughts.

"Come in," he said, wondering who it was.

Jake walked in, looking kind of uncomfortable. Leo was not expecting to see him there but was kind of hopeful. Was he going to help him out? Did he want Leo to take a break and hang out with him for once?

"What's up man?" Leo asked. "Did you need something?"

Jake shifted from one leg to another and rubbed his arm awkwardly. "Um…I was just checking up on you."

"You were…?" Leo scratched the back of his neck. "Okay? Well…thanks I guess." The two just stared at each other for a moment until Leo asked, "..why?"

Jake groaned. "I knew this was going to be weird…Noah told me she wanted me to check up on you. She seemed worried."

Leo raised his eyebrows in surprise. "She did?"

Jake shrugged. "I guess. I don't know, maybe she likes you or something."

Leo scratched his head in confusion. "Are you sure she meant me, dude?"

"Pretty sure," Jake admitted. He breathed in heavily and looked around. "Well, you're alive so I guess you're okay. I'm just gonna go."

Leo didn't even look to see Jake leave. Noah was checking up on him? Was she having weird dreams about him like he was with her? Or maybe it was like Jake said and she did like him? Well, that would be amazing. Someone had to fall for the Leo charm eventually!

Later that evening, when it was time for dinner, Leo headed towards the dining area with a sort of spring in his step. He had come up with a way to use a Wii remote to help control the sails, which was totally awesome, and couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it would be if Noah did like him. He was going to confront her tonight. He wasn't sure what he was going to say exactly but he would say something alright!

He took a seat next to Jake and saw him glaring in the direction of the Apollo table. It was an ugly look so whoever he was mad at must have really messed up.

Leo didn't personally have a beef with any of the Apollo kids. All the guys were too…pretty for his liking but they weren't horrible. Maybe recited some corny poetry but other than that, pretty harmless.

Well, that one guy, Will Solace wasn't his favorite person. He was the one who gave Leo the tour when he first arrived at camp and while he wasn't rude, Leo could practically feel the judging stare he was giving him, like he found Leo to be a weirdo. He shouldn't have been surprised since he got that look a lot but since Will was so good-looking, it made him seem more condescending.

"So, who's getting the Jake glare of death?" Leo asked as he dug into a slice of pizza. It actually tasted really good now. Probably because he was straving. He hadn't been eating well the past few days and now that he was in a better mood, he felt like he could eat.

"Will Solace."

Leo nodded. "Not a big fan of him either, huh? What'd the guy do to you?"

Jake scowled. "He's dating Noah again."

Leo coughed, almost choking on his food. Jake didn't seem to notice.

"I mean, I know they have history together and everything but she told me she wasn't going back to him," Jake explained. "She would tell me how they weren't meant to be together. She could just feel it." Jake turned to Leo now. "See, Noah doesn't believe in love. Like, romantic love."

"How does that work?" Leo asked. "She's the daughter of the goddess of love."

Jake looked uncomfortable. "Noah's been through a lot. She seems to think that relationships are full of lust, not love. Which was a main reason why she didn't feel much for Will. She felt like he was with her because they looked good together, not because they were meant to be together. She wants to find someone like that. Someone that will help her believe in love." Jake suddenly smashed a large fist down on the table, causing the cups and plates to jump. "I don't understand why they're together again. It's all wrong!"

Leo swallowed the food in his mouth but he felt like he was just swallowing a large rock. "Maybe she wants to give him another chance? You said they have history."

Jake didn't respond. He just continued glaring. Leo followed his glare. Will was getting up from the table and heading towards the Aphrodite table. He walked over to Noah who was giggling with Piper about something. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Who does he think he is?" Jake muttered, under his breath. "He's not fooling me."

He wasn't fooling Leo either. His blood started to boil when he saw Noah smile shyly at him. From what Jake had told him, Will wasn't what she wanted so why was she just going along with it?

Leo sighed. "Well, I guess you were wrong about her liking me."

Jake exhaled loudly. "She'd be better off dating you than him!"

Leo laughed humorlessly. "Can I get that in writing?" So much for talking to her. He watched pitifully as she got up and walked away with Will, hand-in-hand. They did look pretty good together- two amazingly good looking people. "Maybe it will work out better this time," Leo said, not believing it for one second.

Jake now directed his glare toward Leo. "You're supposed to be on my side, Valdez! We're brothers now! And we need to protect my sister! Will Solace isn't a bad guy but I don't want him with my sister."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Leo asked.

Instead of answering, Jake slammed his hands on the table again and stood up. He stomped over in the direction that Noah and Will had headed off to. "Not good…" Leo did the only thing that he could do. He followed Jake.

"Whatever it is you're going to do, I don't think it's a good idea!" Leo tried calling after him.

"If I know Noah, she was probably just pressured into giving him another chance and didn't want to be mean," Jake said as he continued walking. "I need to talk some sense into her. You can't be nice to everyone!"

"I'm no expert on girls but I'm pretty sure she won't like you telling her what to do," Leo said. He was practically running to catch up with Jake's angered paces.

The two heard a soft giggling and stopped in their tracks. They jumped behind a nearby tree to hide themselves as Will and Noah came into their view.

"Well, it's gotta be easy for you," they heard her say. "You got that natural healing ability thing going on for you. I bet all the medical terms come easy to you too."

"If you need help studying for your classes or anything, I can help you," Will offered. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Thanks," Noah said. She started to look uncomfortable because Will was staring intently at her. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek. He leaned forward and went to kiss her. Leo watched with a heavy heart as he saw Noah lean into him as well. They didn't kiss however because Jake chose this moment to make his presence known.

"I don't think so!" he yelled. "Will, get away from her!"

Noah jumped back in surprise and watch Jake with her mouth open in shock. "What are you-?"

He moved and got into Will's face, pushing Noah behind him. "Don't touch her again. I don't trust you."

Leo didn't think there was much he could do but he tried to hold Jake back so he wouldn't hit the guy. Will didn't even look worried by Jake threatening him. Leo spared a glance at Noah to see that she was giving him a curious look before turning to Jake again.

"What is your problem?" she screeched. "This has nothing to do with you!"

He stopped glaring at Will and directed his look to Noah. His eyes softened when he noticed that she was genuinely upset. "Noah, why are you doing this?"

Noah sighed. She turned to Will and said, "I need to talk to my brother. See you later?"

"Fine," he said. He kissed Noah on the cheek and walked away leaving her with Leo and Jake. She only looked at Leo but didn't say anything. He half expected her to tell him to leave as well but she didn't.

"Noah, you promised yourself and me that you wouldn't be with him again," Jake said, no longer yelling. He was still breathing heavily but he was visibly trying to calm down. "Are you blocking the fact that he forced himself on you from your mind of something?"

Noah shook her head. "He didn't force himself on me. I led him on."

Jake stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders so he could look directly into her eyes. "I don't know why you keep defending him. Last summer, while you were depressed and feeling empty, Will was going around telling his buddies about the two of you having sex. Did you know that? And you're still going to give him a chance?"

Noah's lip quivered and she looked like she was trying not to cry. She didn't seem to know about Will spreading the word. "I don't need you protecting me. I appreciate it but it's my life. And I'd like it if you'd butt out!"

"Fine," Jake grumbled. "That's the last time I look out for you." He stomped away in annoyance grumbling under his breath, probably heading back to the Hephaestus cabin.

Leo stood there awkwardly, glancing between Jake's retreating form and Noah who was watching him now. She started blinking rapidly and it took Leo a moment to realize she was starting to cry.

"Um…" Leo said, unsure of what to do. Noah spoke, saving him the trouble to come up with something to say.

"He's right," she said quietly. "About Will, I mean. But I'm so stubborn and I was thinking that maybe I was too picky. Maybe it could work out between us. I don't know. I just gotta think about it."

Leo cleared his throat. "I'm sure you'll figure it out. I guess I'll just head out…" He had barely gotten the entire sentence out when Noah reached out and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't- I mean, where are you heading?" she asked nervously.

Leo looked down at her small hand encircled around his wrist. "I was just going back to Bunker Nine. Work on the Argo II some more."

She tried to smile. "Mind if I join you? I don't want to be alone right now. And I need to think before I see Will again."

Leo nodded. "Sure, that's cool."

She let go of his wrist and looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to lead the way. Could this day be any weirder? He had fully expected to talk to Noah today but not in this way. Now he really wasn't so sure about Will.

Leo mentally berated himself. He had to stop being so naïve. Why was he so shocked to find out that she and Will had…had been together in that way? Just because he had no experience with girls didn't mean that every other guy was the same as him. He really had to grow up or no one would ever take him seriously.

* * *

A/N: Review please! :)


	4. Chapter Four- Noah

Chapter Four- Noah

Could she be any more embarrassing? Noah mentally rolled her eyes. She barely knew the guy and she had already cried in front of him.

She couldn't trust herself to be alone right now though. And while she knew Leo must have felt uncomfortable being there to witness her freak out, she was glad he stayed. He had this inexplicable calming effect on her and she was dying to find out why.

"So, you and Will been together long?" Leo asked, breaking the ice. Noah figured he was trying to make things less uncomfortable but he couldn't have picked a worse topic.

Noah smiled lightly. "Is that a judgy tone I hear?"

Leo looked at her in surprise. "What? No, of course not!" He shook his head furiously as if to emphasize his response.

"Relax," Noah assured him. "I was just teasing. I do that sometimes when I'm upset and don't want to show it."

"Oh. I won't ask about Will then."

They both looked away as they continued walking on to Leo's bunker. It sure was quiet. How far away was it again?

"Um…so, you're building the Argo II, huh? Piper told me all about your quest. Sounds crazy."

"We got this," Was Leo's cocky response. "Once you have a quest under your belt, the rest is easy."

Noah nodded. "Well, I'd be screwed then. I've never been on a quest."

"Really?" Leo asked.

Noah just gave him a look. "Do you really think children of Aphrodite go on tons of epic quests? Please, all they want to do is stand in front of a mirror and look pretty."

"Harsh," Leo winced. "Piper's not like that. She tries to hide her beauty."

"Piper is a special case," Noah replied, matter-of-factly. "She has the potential to be something more than just a beauty queen." She believed it too. Piper was definitely something special.

"Do you consider yourself as nothing but a beauty queen, then?" Leo asked quietly. Probably because he wanted to know but didn't want to offend her.

"Yes," she replied, looking straight ahead. "But I don't want to be."

Leo cleared his throat. "Awkward."

Noah scoffed. "Kinda."

More silence. Maybe following him like a lost puppy to Bunker Nine was a mistake.

"I'm not usually this pathetic," she assured him.

Leo shrugged. "It happens to the best of us."

Thankfully, by the grace of the gods, they made it to the bunker. Noah remembered this area when she first arrived at camp a couple days. It just seemed really peaceful and away from everything. She had no idea it held one of Leo's favorite places. You would never be able to tell from the outside.

"Fancy," she commented. "It's like you've got your own little lair or something."

"I spend hours in here. Always working. It's pretty much my home."

Noah nodded as she looked inside. For whatever reason, it was completely different from what she imagined it to look like. This whole time she was expecting something like a car garage with a little boat that he was working on. What the bunker actually was caught her by surprise. It was enormous! There were so many projects going on. All sorts of mechanical objects littered the place, like he just jumped from project to project but they were all incomplete. A giant digital banner hung up high with bold letters saying, "You got this Leo!" Motivational poster perhaps?

The entire contents of the Bunker weren't even the best part. Off to the side, taking up about half of the space was an enormous ship skeleton. 'Enormous' didn't even cover it. You could tell it was a trireme and it was just plain awesome.

"Holy Hera…" she mumbled.

Leo disagreed. "Not a big fan of her."

"This is the Argo II?! And you've been working on it by yourself?!"

"Well, yeah…" Leo said, scratching the back of his neck.

Noah blinked a few times, making sure she wasn't dreaming. This was definitely not the rowboat she had been imagining. "You. Are. Amazing. Seriously, you can do this and what cool skills do I have? I mean, how do you even do this?"

"It wasn't easy but it helps that I can manipulate fire on my own. Makes the metal easier to deal with."

"Wait…you can manipulate fire?" Noah asked.

As his reply, he held his palms up and a small flame appeared out of nowhere. It looked so natural for him to do it; Noah couldn't help but be a little jealous.

"So you can make anything and you have magical fire powers. Um, I'm really good at make-up. And I can make people fall in love with me by blinking. Looks like I have competition for toughest demigod."

"You can make people fall in love with you?" Leo asked incredulously. "That doesn't sound too bad. It's like you've got your own personal love potion or something."

Noah laughed humorlessly. "It's not all it's cracked up to be. I have no on or off switch. Then it sucks because I don't know if people actually like me for me or because I have this ridiculous "Aphrodite gift". It gets even worse when you get unwanted attention. I hate it."

"How do I know you're not bewitching me right now?" Leo joked, an eyebrow raised in question. "You could be trying to get me to fall in love with you and I wouldn't even know it, would I?"

Noah laughed again, but this time it was genuine. "Don't worry. You're too nice a guy to fall for something horrible like this. I like to call it the "Aphrodite curse". It only works on weak people." As if to change the subject, Noah turned back to the ship again. "I can't believe you do this by yourself. Does no one want to help you or something?"

Leo shook his head, no. "This is just kind of my space, you know? And my own project to take on. Help, once in a while isn't bad but everyone is doing their own thing so I just end up doing it on my own. It's no big deal."

"I'm not doing anything important. I can help you if you want. I don't know much about mechanic stuff but maybe you can teach me or something."

Leo crossed his arms over his chest. "Won't that boyfriend of yours be jealous?"

Noah furrowed her eyebrows. "Boy…? Oh, Will. He'll be okay."

"If that's how you want to spend your break…" Leo said.

The next day, bright and early, Noah was prepared to head over to Leo's safe haven and help him out a bit. She put her dark, curly hair up in a simple ponytail and applied some light make-up.

"Where'd you go off with Will to?" Drew's face appeared in the mirror from behind her. Her hair and makeup was done as well and she looked very pretty this morning. "I bet you guys went to make-out. He's so hot."

"Drew, that's not really any of your business," Piper said, next to Noah. She was braiding her hair again, this time putting a white feather at the end of it.

"I'm just curious. Gods." Instead of waiting for the reply she just left in a huff.

Noah turned to Piper. "It was an interesting night, for sure. Got into a fight with my step-brother for trying to start a fight with Will and ended up hanging out with Leo all night. He's pretty cool."

Piper blinked before smiling. "You were hanging with Leo? Do you like him?"

Noah laughed. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself. I've known the guy for a few days."

"Sorry," Piper said. "I just feel kind of bad that Jason and I have gotten together and Leo's always by himself. I want him to find someone too."

Noah nodded in understanding. She put on the last touches of her make-up and gazed at her reflection in a hand mirror that was lying on her trunk. It was gold with diamonds around the mirror. On the back, a dove was engraved into the mirror.

"That's really pretty," Piper commented. "It looks like a family heirloom or something. Where'd you get it?"

Noah put the mirror down to look at Piper. "Gift from mommy dearest. It's part of a pair." Noah walked over to her pink trunk and pulled out another mirror similar to the one she was holding but was silver instead of gold. "It's supposed to go to my other half or something. I don't know."

Piper pouted. "Mom hasn't gotten me anything."

"Just wait. You'll get something very vain or pointless." She put the two mirrors away in her trunk and made to leave. "See ya later, Pipes!"

* * *

This was how she spent her winter break. She would get dressed in the morning and head over to Bunker Nine to spend the day with Leo. He was really funny. He had his awkward moments but he was really easy to talk to.

She couldn't believe some of the things he had been through; like losing his mother at such a young age, and so violently too, constantly living on the streets and running from foster homes. You would never know this by all the jokes he cracks and the smile he always keeps on his face. It was actually kind of heartbreaking.

It took a while but she actually found it in herself to confide in him as well. She told him of her father marrying her step-monster and how she used to beat her when she was younger. When her father found what she was doing, he left her immediately and eventually met Jake's mom. They married and were expecting their first kid together, a girl named Emily. She also told him that she suspected that Will was under her "curse". The guy barely knew her and acted like he was in love with her. She had no interest in him.

Leo wasn't very surprised. In fact, when he thought she wasn't looking, he fist-bumped the air and smiled. Noah had to contain a laugh. She couldn't believe it herself but she was actually starting to like him. It had been a month and a half since they started hanging out and she loved every minute of it.

They brainstormed together what would be awesome add-ons to the Argo II, almost as if they were designing a cruise ship and not a war trireme. They came up with cool ideas like having video feed of Camp Half-Blood to feel at home or designing personal touches to the bedrooms. It was a lot of fun.

She didn't see much of Will. She tried to let him down easily, saying they were just too different. He didn't seem to get the hint but because she was always hanging out with Leo, so it didn't really matter to her.

As much fun as she was having, she knew it would have to come to an end. Leo had a few more months to go before he left for his journey but Noah had to leave for school again to start her new semester. She really didn't want to leave but she had no choice.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Leo," Piper commented at dinner, a couple of days before she had to leave.

"I like spending time with him," Noah said. "I…I think I like him."

A huge smile broke out on Piper's face. "Are you serious?! That's awesome! I can't believe it! Does he know? Are you guys going to date?"

Noah laughed. "I'm going back to school in Virginia and he's leaving on a scary quest that decides what happens to demigods all over the country with you. I don't think telling him, "I've had fun with you this break and I think I like you," is very appropriate right now." She turned to look at the Hephaestus table and caught Leo's eye. He winked and she smiled back with a small wave.

"Cute," Piper grinned.

"Oh whatever."

* * *

That night, Aphrodite chose to invade her dreams. She hadn't heard from her in a long time, and even then, it wasn't like Noah was her favorite daughter or anything. The last time she had seen her was when she gave her the mirrors a few years ago.

Her mother was beautiful. She had olive-toned skin and dark brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders. Her striking green eyes pierced through her. She knew Aphrodite took the form of the perceiver's idea of beauty. This was how Noah wished she look.

"What are you doing here?" Noah asked, rudely. She gave her mother a blank look and turned away, ready to head anywhere else but here.

"I came to see you of course!" Her mother replied happily. "I've been peeking in on your love life! Such an interesting story! Getting kicked out of school for making a move on your teacher-"

"He touched me!" Noah interrupted angrily. "He was under that stupid curse you gave me!"

Aphrodite huffed. "I gave you no such curse! Being loved is a gift! More people should love!" She flattened her stylish pink dress as if getting offended had ruffled it. "Speaking of which, I see you have your sights set out on Leo Valdez. Not a bad choice. It's a shame he doesn't look more like that Will Solace- or even Jason Grace! Piper has good taste."

Noah glared. "Leo's great. Don't be mean."

"I'm not being mean. Anyway, I've come to talk to you about him anyway."

Noah clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I don't want to talk about him with you. You'll just ruin it."

It was Aphrodite's turn to be annoyed. "You are so rash. I wish you were more like me. Do you know that feeling you get when you're near the boy? That feeling that just calms you whenever he's by your side? That's my gift to you."

"Why? What are you trying to pull?"

"Love is my gift and you don't even believe in it! Leo is the one for you and I needed to give you a little push. Do you remember the exquisite mirrors I gave you? They were made by Hephaestus himself. He knew what they were for and had no problem making them for me."

"Okay, so I gather I'm supposed to give the silver mirror to Leo. What does it matter? What does it even do?"

Aphrodite smiled cryptically. "I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me." Something clicked in Noah's mind. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me Leo only likes me because you're making him like me?"

"No, dear." She waved her off like she was a small child.

"Do I only like Leo because you're making me?" Noah asked.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Aphrodite scolded. "I can't change people's emotions. I can push others in the right direction however, and that's what I'm doing right now." The love goddess groaned. "Piper wasn't this difficult in understanding love."

Noah ignored her comment. "Why me?"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Good, bad? Please review!


	5. Chapter Five- Leo and Noah

A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to pretty much my only reviewer- who of course is a guest so I can't even single you out! lol Oh, and as a side-note, I've been really busy with school so the rest of this story might be a little rushed because I do want to finish it. It will cover a tiny bit of Mark of Athena (that's not already in the book because I don't want to re-write it) and when House of Hades comes out I will try to continue writing to fit with that plot as well. Gotta know what happens between Leo and Hazel! :P

Alrighty guys, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter Five- Leo and Noah

Leo POV

"So, you dating my sister yet?" Jake asked at breakfast. It was the last day that Noah was going to be at camp before she headed back to school and she wouldn't be back when he left with the other three demigods to pick up Percy Jackson at this supposed Roman demigod camp. He really didn't want Noah to go; they had become good friends in the past month and he was even starting to like her (like, really like her and not just think she is hot). But unfortunately, he was not dating her. That would be totally awesome if he was though.

She always seemed to have a flirty tone in her voice, but he figured that was just the way she talked and not that she was actually trying to flirt with him. Why would she want to flirt with him, anyway? He was totally awkward around her- like he was with most girls- and it wasn't like he was much competition against the guys in the Apollo cabin, or even the Ares cabin. Not to mention she was two years older than him! Yeah, he didn't stand a chance, but she didn't seem to mind hanging out with him. And he had no problem accepting that.

"No man," was Leo's easy response. "We're just friends. I know it was hard for her to resist the Leo charm but I told her it was for the best."

Jake laughed. "Right…"

He was glad that he did have the chance to become friends with her though. She was very interesting. He always knew Piper was different from the other Aphrodite girls but so was Noah. She had no interest in just being known as a beauty queen. She wanted to make something of herself; she was pretty good at archery, she wanted to go to med school, and had no interest in making people fall in love with her and then breaking their hearts- like he knew some of the other girls liked to do.

She had tried to teach him how to shoot an arrow, and needless to say, it was totally embarrassing and he was completely awkward. She made it look so easy when she was first demonstrating it to him. He was all like, "I got this." But he really didn't. He could see she was struggling not to laugh at him.

"Yeah, I could make this better than I could shoot it," he said sheepishly.

Noah smiled. "You're just not holding it right. The cartoons and movies make it look so easy. Hold the bow like you're going to release an arrow."

He lifted the bow and aimed the arrow towards the bull's eye. He felt really stupid.

She walked over to him and inspected him, to see what she could correct. The feel of her eyes on him we're making him very nervous. Was it hot in here? She lifted his right elbow slightly. "It's a little low. That's going to affect your aim." She pursed her lips as her eyes trailed down to his legs. "Spread your legs a bit. Your stance is off." He did what she said. "That should help. When you're ready, let the arrow go and it should fly."

This time, he actually made it to the target. He wasn't exactly near the black center, but at least it didn't crash to the floor like his first attempt.

"See! With enough practice, you could hit the bull's eye with your eyes closed!' Noah encouraged.

Leo chuckled. "I think I'll stick to my machines."

When they weren't taking archery lessons or learning about past demigods taught by Chiron (sons of Hephaestus were his favorite!), Noah was at Bunker Nine helping him out with the Argo II. She wasn't very good with machines- actually, she knew nothing about them or tools. Leo had given her a small project to see if she could do it and she was so worried about ruining something that she just gave up. She chose instead to keep him company while he worked. He was okay with that.

She had told him a lot about herself, which he never would have imagined. Her theory on the curse given to her by Aphrodite was creepy. He didn't actually think Aphrodite would pull a stunt like that but she seemed to believe it. Hera might, but maybe not the love goddess. At least, Leo didn't feel like he was under some kind of spell.

Later that day, while Noah was hanging out with Piper as she packed and got herself ready for the trip back home, Leo decided to spend some time with his buddy Jason. They hadn't had much time to hang out since their last quest because he had been busy with the Argo II and Jason had been hanging out with Piper a lot more.

"So…would it be weird if I made Noah something? Like a necklace?" Leo asked his friend.

Jason blinked. "Uh…what?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah, it'd be weird. I really like her and this is probably the first time ever that I've been close to a girl. I just don't know what to do, man."

"Well, does she like you?" Jason asked.

Leo shrugged. "Doubt it."

"You guys have been hanging out a lot," Jason reasoned. "Maybe she likes you too. You should just ask her."

"Easier said than done," Leo scoffed. "Well, if I get rejected I can just make a joke out it. She always laughs at my jokes no matter how lame they are."

Jason offered a smile. "A match made in Olympus."

Piper was heading over in their direction now. This made Jason's smile widen. Leo had to force himself not to roll his eyes. His friends being all lovey-dovey around him was not his idea of a good time.

"Hi Leo!" she said happily. "Hey, Jason."

"Noah done packing?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded. "Putting away some last minute things and then she said she was going to look for you. She had to give you something."

"I'll head over there now. See you guys later."

His friends waved him off and he headed towards the Aphrodite cabin. She had something for him? Like a present? Maybe he should have made her a gift after all.

The familiar Barbie dream house cabin came into his view. He could already smell the flowery perfume and could only imagine how strong it was inside the cabin. He'd never been in there, of course.

As he got closer, he realized Noah was standing outside looking annoyed, and she wasn't alone. Will Solace was there trying to explain something to her. Couldn't the guy get the hint? She wasn't interested in him! Should he interrupt? Maybe not. Will was pretty ripped, especially compared to scrawny Leo.

Much to his surprise, Will pushed Noah against the wall of the cabin and kissed her. Not just a peck, either. He was seriously kissing her. And she wasn't doing anything?! Was she actually kissing him back?! Her hands rose up to his shoulders and stayed there.

Leo felt like someone had grabbed a hold of his heart and crushed it in the palm of their hands. He knew he had bad luck with girls but this was ridiculous. Instead of going to stop them, he headed in the opposite direction and trudged alone towards Bunker Nine.

* * *

Noah POV

Why did he have to be so determined? No matter what she said, Will would not leave her alone. Being nice didn't seem to work because here he was again, standing outside her cabin trying to convince her to take him back by shoving his tongue down her throat. She raised her hands and put them on his shoulders, trying to shove him off her. He wouldn't even budge. It didn't help that he was almost twice her size and very strong. It felt like she was pushing a tree. Her back was against the wall so she couldn't move back. She kept her lips very still so he would get the hint that she didn't want to kiss him.

When he paused for air, Noah took this opportunity to move her head so he missed her lips when he tried to kiss her again. Will's surprise gave Noah the opening she needed and she managed to wriggle out of his grip.

"Don't do that again!" Noah scolded. "I said I don't want to date you! Why don't you get that?"

Will groaned. "You can't possibly like that Valdez kid more than me!"

"Even if I did, that's not any of your business," Noah said. "We're just not meant to be, Will. I have this feeling between us and it's telling me that. Daughter of Aphrodite, remember? I can sense these things."

"I can't accept that," he continued.

Noah shook her head. "You're going to have to. I don't know what else to tell you." Without another word, she headed back into the cabin. She couldn't believe him. She knew he wasn't a bad guy or anything but he was annoyingly persistent. Why couldn't he just get the hint? She didn't want to be with him!

Looking at her stuff, she was all packed and ready to go. She didn't want to go back to school. She liked that being there made her feel like a normal person but it didn't have the people she loved. Sure, her roommate was cool, but she was nothing like Piper. Or even Leo.

She was really going to miss Leo. He was so easy to talk to. And he was really funny too. He always had a way of making her laugh, even when she was feeling bummed out.

Noah had put in a lot of thought over the dream that she had with Aphrodite. The whole thing sounded bizarre. He was meant to be with her? Sounded like some kind of fairy tale you would hear about in the Disney movies. She couldn't say she loved him, like the princesses in those stories- after all, she had only known him for a month- but she was definitely starting to like him. He was so different from the other guys that Noah had known or even dated and she was welcoming the change.

The silver mirror that Aphrodite had given to her sat on the dresser. It wasn't the most masculine thing ever but it wasn't as girly looking as her gold one. The dove on the back didn't help either. Aphrodite had pretty much insisted that she give it to Leo, so that was what she was going to do. She still didn't know what it did or why he would need it but she was going to give it to him. She placed it in her bag and headed out the door towards Bunker Nine.

Leo was working diligently when she walked in. The ship was coming together, albeit slowly. Well, Rome wasn't built in a day and neither was the Argo II. His back was to her and he still hadn't turned around.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow," she commented. "This month seriously flew by." No response from Leo. She furrowed her brows.

"_Tu me manques_," she said. This caught his attention. He hesitated for a moment and then faced her.

"What?" he asked. He had been wearing his goggles to protect his eyes but they now rested on his head after he pulled them up to get a better view of her.

"It's French," she said. "It's a way of saying 'I miss you' but if you directly translate it, it means, 'You are missing from me.' It's corny, I know. But it's how I feel knowing that I have to leave." She placed a hand over her forehead when she said this, acting all dramatic and in love.

He didn't say anything. He just turned back to his work.

"Okay…? How about '_Te extraño'. _Is that better?"

Nothing.

"Uh…is everything okay?" she asked, concerned. "You usually get all excited when I speak Spanish."

Leo shrugged. "I guess I just feel like you should be saying those words to Will. Isn't he the one you're going to miss?"

Noah looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about? You know I don't like Will."

"It didn't seem like it where I was standing."

Noah groaned. "Please, don't tell me you saw that. That didn't mean anything. And trust me, that guy was like a rock. I couldn't get him off me!"

No response.

"Wait, why are you so mad about this?" Noah demanded. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Leo shook his head. "I'm not mad. It's kind of funny actually. Here I was, thinking that I was lucky enough to have an "Aphrodite girl" talking to me and maybe even like me, but boy was I wrong. Joke's on me, I guess."

Noah felt cold. She was overcome by a feeling of embarrassment; at knowing that Leo actually did like her and that he was basically calling her shallow. This wasn't how she wanted to leave. Not on these terms.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I-I brought something for you. A goodbye present." Instead of walking closer to him to give him the mirror, she placed it on the nearby workbench and left.

She knew now for sure that she really did like Leo or she wouldn't be feeling this way. She was so angry at herself for leaving the way she did but she had no choice. Leo wasn't in the mood to talk.

She said the rest of her goodbyes- luckily those weren't too bad- and before she knew it, she was at the airport ready to take a plane back home. She sat at one of the seats in the terminal, a book about romance in her lap. She had it open but her eyes weren't scanning the words. She couldn't take it in.

"I love that book," a voice near her said.

She jumped slightly and looked to see an older man looking down at her. He was tall with black hair cut in a short hairstyle. His green eyes were shining at her in mischief and he had a crooked smile. He was probably in his mid-thirties and he was pretty good-looking.

"It's pretty heroic how the guy comes to rescue his love, even though he knows he's walking into a trap," he commented. He then took the empty seat next her and watched her with interest.

Noah didn't know what to say, so she just gave a shy smile and nodded in agreement.

"I have to say," he started, "seeing a daughter of Aphrodite in person is almost as lovely as seeing the goddess herself."

Noah tried not to look surprised. She swallowed, knowing something bad was about to happen.

"What do you want?" she asked calmly, although all she wanted to do was get up and run for her life screaming, "Help!"

"There's a bounty for a daughter of Aphrodite, of course. Gaea wants her blood and I'm going to give it to her."

Noah gave him a look. Was he talking about Piper? She was one of the prophesized seven and the only daughter of Aphrodite. Was he going to use Noah to get to Piper and the others?

Before she said anything, her world went black.


	6. Chapter Six- Noah

Chapter Six-Noah

How long had it been now? Noah had lost count but she had a sneaking suspicion it had been around six months. Had time seriously flown by that fast? Was anyone missing her? Or looking for her? Probably; but how would they know where she was? She barely knew where she was.

When she had come to, she saw she was lying on an old dirty bed. Taking in her surroundings, it looked like she was in a sleazy motel. The blinds were closed, filling the room with darkness.

Her heart began to beat rapidly when she heard a sound coming from the nearest door to her. She realized it was a bathroom and someone was in it.

It was the man who had talked to her at the airport. He was less good-looking now that she realized he was a bad guy and that he had kidnapped her. He was dressed differently; a black suit with a red tie. He held what looked like a masquerade mask in his hands.

"So she wakes," he said.

Noah mustered up as much courage as she could- because she was absolutely terrified. "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man groaned and hung his head. "No one knows who I am…it's so annoying! I'm Momus!"

Noah had to catch herself from asking who he was again. She had never heard that name. Was he an important figure in Greek mythology?

Momus snapped his fingers. "Orange is not your color."

Noah blinked at his random sassiness. She looked down to see she wasn't even wearing orange. She was in pink. "Uh…"

"I've seen the camp shirt. It does nothing for you."

Noah scrutinized the man now. "Let me get this straight. You kidnapped me….to insult me? Isn't that a bit much? I don't even know you."

The man growled now. "I knew you didn't know me! I am Momus!"

"Yeah, I got that already…"

"The Greek god of satire and criticism!"

"Um…" Noah furrowed her eyebrows. "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

Momus smiled creepily now. "It will soon enough. I hate the Olympians for what they did to me! Those jerks actually kicked me out of Olympus! Can you believe that?"

"What did you do?" Noah asked, interrupting him. "You must have done something wrong."

Momus shrugged and tried to look modest. "They asked for my opinion and I gave it to them. It's not my fault they're so sensitive!"

Noah gave him a look because she didn't believe him. He must have done something pretty bad to get himself kicked out of Olympus of all places!

"As I was saying," he emphasized, "Those lousy gods won't know what hit them. When Gaea rises to power again they will be begging on their knees for mercy! And that's where you come in, my sweet. Gaea wants a chosen daughter of Aphrodite so I'm going to give you to her."

"Wait, what?" Noah asked. "I'm not a chosen daughter of Aphrodite. She doesn't even like me."

It was Momus' turn to look confused. "She's your mother."

"Trust me," Noah assured him. "That doesn't mean anything when it comes to gods and their mortal children. Plus, I'm not the one you're looking for. If you think Gaea is going to be impressed with me, you are sadly mistaken."

Momus scratched his head. "But…" He shook his head as if her words were an annoying fly buzzing in his ear. "You won't trick me so easily!"

Noah had no way of leaving. She tried, but to no avail. He had dragged her to Rome to show her off to Otis and Ephialtes, two twin giants that were sons of Gaea and offered her as sacrifice to be on the "Gaea team". They laughed in his face and Noah thought she was toast- or giant food at the very least. They let her walk away alive saying that Momus could have his way with her- kill her or keep her, it didn't really matter. Why they agreed to this, Noah will never know but she wasn't complaining.

Momus did have his way with her, but not in the way she had been expecting. He had recently opened up a comedy club in Rome. Noah didn't know why until she asked him. He had explained how he only had a Greek form and he was so underappreciated that he would find a way to be loved and admired by the Romans. Noah's part in this was that she was going to be his little assistant; wear a slinky little dress, motion with her hands or even try to start the audience with applause.

Noah had to admit that it could be worse. He could have killed her. But after working with him for quite a bit, she couldn't decide if she wanted to be dead instead. He was absolutely horrible. Instead of making jokes that would actually make people laugh, he just insulted them instead. People legitimately threw tomatoes at them. No wonder he was kicked out of Olympus!

In a matter of days, Noah figured out the key to talking to this minor god. Speaking his language caught his attention- so basically she had to insult him.

"I don't know what makes you so stupid, but it really works for you," Noah said after one of his shows.

Momus halted what he was doing to look at her. He seemed stunned by her random outburst. "Well, if you did your job right, maybe we wouldn't have sucked!"

"Trust me buddy, I wasn't the problem. You should try getting new material. One that doesn't make the audience hate you."

Unexpectedly, Momus walked over to her and slapped her across the face. "I don't think I like your attitude. I don't have you here to give me suggestions on my show. You're here to stand behind me and look pretty."

Noah saw stars in front of her eyes. Not only was he insulting but he was bipolar as well. Once second, he was making jokes and trying to be funny and the next second, turning very violent. He even made her reside in a dank cellar throughout the night. She was miserable.

This routine went on for months; Momus messing up a show, Noah trying to defy him and ending up getting hurt. It was an endless cycle and she hoped one say someone would come save her.

On the six month mark, after countless prayers she had sent to her mother for help, she felt like giving up hope. She knew she should just give up and accept her fate- she would be Momus' slave until she finally died. While she was trying to get comfortable on the hard floor, she thought back to Aphrodite's gift. She reached over to her bag and pulled out the small gold mirror- she was glad she was able to keep some of her things.

Her fingers ran over the diamonds as she thought of Leo. Was he thinking of her? Had he moved on? How was he doing on his quest? All these thoughts roamed through her mind as she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, not my favorite chapter. It was kind of a filler anyway but I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review!


	7. Chapter Seven- Leo

Chapter Seven- Leo

How did things get so messed up? Leo asked himself that every day. He really didn't want to leave on bad terms with Noah. He was mad, he wouldn't deny that, but he wish he had said things differently. As if that wasn't bad enough, he wasn't doing so hot on this quest. He seemed to be constantly messing up with everything; with the Roman camp, with the others on the ship, and with Hazel.

Hazel was a different story all in itself. As if he didn't feel guilty enough about hurting Noah, he had to make things worse by liking Hazel- who already had a boyfriend! There was just something about her that he couldn't help but like. She was really pretty, she was sweet, and she had that old school modesty that was really endearing. When she had revealed her past to him about his great grandfather, Sammy, he didn't even know what to say. He was more connected to Hazel then he realized. It was a good and bad feeling.

He hadn't kept in contact with Noah at all since she left. He wanted to but he couldn't face her. After she left, he spent the rest of the day working alone. It wasn't until he was heading to bed that he noticed the mirror on a table right next to Festus' head. It was a small hand mirror in silver with a dove etched on the back. This must have been what Noah had wanted to give him. What did it do? For some reason, Leo took it on the quest with him. He couldn't explain why but he felt like he should have it with him.

Even more so now than before. While Leo was in his room resting after his underwater excursion with Aphros, he was twirling the mirror in his hand when the iris message appeared. It was so unexpected Leo almost tossed the mirror on the ground in surprise.

Jake was looking at him from the other side of the rainbow message looking completely distraught. From what he could see, it was like he was trying not to cry.

"Whoa, what's up man?" Leo asked, his eyebrows furrowed. He hid the mirror under his pillow before standing in front of Jake's image.

Jake sniffled. "I don't know where else to turn. It's been six months, man! Our parents already gave up on her. They think she's dead."

"Wait, who?" Leo asked. He could feel his heart skip a beat, hoping Jake wasn't talking about who he thought he was talking about.

"Noah," was his devastating response. "She never made it home. No one knows what happened to her. Her dad's convinced some monster killed her but I can't believe that. I don't believe that. Please, tell me you know where she is! That she stowed away on the ship or something."

All Leo could do was shake his head 'no'.

Jake wiped his face, maybe to hide his tears. "I don't know what to do," he mumbled. "Holy Hephaestus, things are really bad. Well, it was worth a shot. If you hear anything about Noah let me know."

The iris message disconnected. Noah was missing? Things were just getting worse and worse! He couldn't tell the others. They already had too much on their plates.

He went back to his bed and pulled out the mirror again. He ran his fingers over the diamonds that surrounded the mirror. His disheveled appearance looked back at him. He wasn't much to look at.

"Noah, where are you?" Leo asked himself.

Almost as if in response to his question, the reflection rippled as if it was water and an image appeared to him. It was similar to Piper's Katoptris in that it showed visions. The vision that the mirror showed Leo was of Noah. She was sitting on the ground in a dank room that looked vaguely familiar. It took him a moment to realize that it was the same room that was in his dream. She was sitting with her knees in her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"Noah?" Leo asked. He didn't think she would respond but when her head lifted up and she looked around curiously, he couldn't believe it actually worked.

"I'm going insane," she muttered to herself. "Now I'm hearing Leo call my name. I can see the padded walls already."

Leo couldn't resist, "You will if you keep talking to yourself."

Noah sat very still, trying to hone in where his voice was coming from. She happened to glance down at where he was projecting himself and she gasped.

"Leo?!" she shrieked. She quickly covered her mouth and looked around. When she turned back to him her voice was significantly lowered. "You figured out how to work the mirror? How did you do it?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know, I just said your name and here you are. Are you okay? Are you in trouble? Jake said you never made it home."

"I didn't. I was at the airport when-" She looked up again with wide eyes. She moved so her back was covering the mirror when another voice joined in the room. Leo was smart enough to keep quiet.

"Are you almost ready to go, my sweet?" It was a masculine voice and Leo couldn't help but notice it was the same voice as the guy that was criticizing him in his dream. Who was this guy and why did he take Noah? "I want you to wear the tight red dress I got you tonight. It's gotta be a good show."

Noah groaned. "Yeah, I'd like to help you out. Which way did you come in?"

"Touchy. Keep that attitude up and I might feed you to the Cyclops twins," the voice said angrily.

"Pardon me, but you must have confused me with someone who gives a damn," Noah growled.

Instead of the man responding, all Leo could hear was the sound of skin making contact with more skin. Noah gasped and Leo suspected that the man had slapped her across the face. His blood was boiling now.

"Just get dressed. I'll get the make-up girls to cover that new bruise up."

After a few minutes of silence, Noah's face came back into view. Her cheek was somewhat swollen and a faint blue tint was already forming. She looked relieved to see that he was still there.

"I've been stuck with this guy for months," she started to explain. "He came and knocked me out at the airport. He thought I was Piper and tried to trade me off to Ephialtes and Otis for favor with Gaea. When they realized I wasn't her they told him to kill me off but he decided to keep me instead. I don't know which fate I prefer…"

"Who is he?"

"He's a minor god who lost favor with Zeus and was kicked out of Olympus. His name is Momus and he's got me locked in here somewhere. All I know it that we're in Rome. Not sure where though." She looked around again. "I have to go. He'll want me to get ready for the show." As an afterthought, she smiled warmly and said, "I'm glad you're talking to me again."

She swiped her hand over the mirror and she was gone. Leo was staring at himself again.

* * *

Leo didn't tell anyone what he saw. He contemplated telling Piper since they were good friends but he chose against it. So she was in Rome as well? Would he be able to save her? They had their own quest. When would he find the time?

When he was stuck underground with Hazel and Frank being attacked by the Eidolons, the last thing he was expecting was to come across Noah. He almost missed her. They had been trying to find an exit to make it back to their friends; Hazel sensing the tunnels around them and Frank turning into a weasel to maneuver in the tiny spaces in the wall.

"I sense a living person," Hazel commented. "Should we check it out?"

Leo wanted to say 'no' but there was something that was telling him that they should see who it was. There was a little crack in the wall and that was where Frank wriggled in. The wall wasn't very thick because as soon as Frank made it through to the other side, they heard a girl scream.

"Frank, who is it?" Leo yelled through the wall. He had his fingers crossed. Could it be possible that they had found Noah? Would that really be his luck?

There was silence for a few minutes before there was pounding against the wall. Frank had transformed into a gorilla and was pounding against the wall to break it down. Then there was a good sized hole in the wall, Leo could see who was with Frank and almost wept in relief.

Noah was standing there giving Frank an appraising look. He didn't blame her; this guy she didn't even know had come through the wall as a weasel and became a gorilla right before her eyes. She looked okay and was only slightly scratched up.

Frank turned back into his human self and Noah chuckled. She looked at his chubby, baby face and shook her head. "Not what I was expecting…"

She turned, completely bypassed Hazel and rested her eyes on Leo. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she catapulted herself forward and latched her arms around his neck in a vice-like hug.

Leo hesitated at first but then slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I can't believe you found me!" she exclaimed. Leo couldn't even speak. He was just in shock. When she started crying, he didn't even know what to say. She pulled away from him and quickly wiped her eyes. "We have to go before he comes back!"

It took a while but they managed to make it out of the underground unscathed. They didn't come across anymore monsters or Momus as they made it back to the Argo II.

"Maldonado," Coach Hedge said roughly. "What are you doing here? This quest is strictly for the seven of the prophecy."

Noah huffed. "Trust me, I didn't ask to be here."

The old satyr manned the ship while Leo, Noah, Frank and Hazel sat down on the deck so Hedge could hear the conversation as well.

First thing she did was turn to Leo and take his hands in hers. "So we're not fighting anymore? As you can probably guess I'm not talking to Will anymore." She smiled lightly.

Leo frowned. "You're not allowed to make jokes after something serious like this. That's my job."

She hugged him close. "Okay sorry. I'm just so relieved to be outta there." She turned to the other two and gave a mini wave. "I'm Noah by the way. So you two must be from the Roman camp then?"

They nodded giving Noah blank stares. Noah seemed to notice and asked what was wrong.

Hazel said, "You're really pretty," while Frank said, "Isn't that a guy's name?" at the same time.

Noah laughed. "Thank you and yes. My dad wanted a boy."

"So, what exactly happened, Noah?" Hazel asked timidly. "What are you doing all the way in Rome instead of Camp Half-Blood?"

Noah then delved into her story of what happened the day she left to go back to school. Leo was grateful that she didn't include what happened between them. She talked about how a man came up to her at the airport and knocked her out. When she woke up, she was in a gross room where the man came to her, a mask in his hands and told her that he was Momus and that he was trying to gain favor with Gaea by bringing her to Otis and Ephialtes. He thought she was Piper but the twins knew better. Thankfully they hadn't killed her but told Momus to do what he pleased. She thought he was going to kill her now but instead, decided to keep her. He performed as a stand-up comedian in Rome and used Noah as his "lovely assistant". Unfortunately, Momus was horrible at telling jokes. He was the minor god of criticism and mockery so what he did instead was insult the audience instead of making them laugh. "I can't tell you how many times we've had tomatoes thrown at us," she added. "Takes forever to get out of my hair." Noah soon realized that the only way to get back at him was to play his game. Jokes that insulted his intelligence were her favorite.

"Why would he want to get in Gaea's favor, though?" Hazel asked.

Noah shrugged. "He mentioned revenge. Apparently Momus was kicked out of Olympus for insulting the other gods. If there's one thing I learned, don't insult Aphrodite's outfit. That's what he did and he sure paid the price."

Frank looked between Noah and Leo now like he was watching a tennis match. He must have noticed the looks Leo had been giving Noah throughout her story. "Are you two dating?"

Leo looked at Noah and she looked the same. He could feel his body temperature begin to heat up at the awkward situation but he seemed to have lost his voice. What was the matter with him?

Noah answered for him. "No, we're not. Just good friends."

"Uh, I should go make sure the ship is in working condition for when we find the others," Leo said, excusing himself. He could feel the stares of the others burning through his back but he had to get out of there. He didn't know what was wrong with him but he needed to think.

Leo wouldn't be alone for long because Noah was following him.

"You like her don't you?" Noah asked when they were out of earshot of the other two.

Leo stopped short. He turned to face him and felt like he was two feet tall under her penetrating stare. "Uh…what?" The key was to play it cool. He was on a roll.

Noah rolled her eyes. "Why does everyone forget I'm a daughter of Aphrodite and can sense these things? There's a connection between the two of you."

Leo put his hands in front of him defensively. "It's not what you think. Besides, Hazel is with Frank. I wouldn't do that to him."

Noah stared at her feet for a second before looking at Leo again. "What about me?"

Leo was stuck again. He still liked her. Looking at her here, he was sure of it. But Hazel did complicate things. He assured Frank he wouldn't go for Hazel but he couldn't deny that he liked her too.

Noah spoke before Leo had the chance. "The truth? I like you. A lot. You make me happy. You make me laugh. You're smart. You're different. You're a little crazy and awkward, and your smile alone can make my day." She walked closer to him and placed a hand on his cheek. She leaned into him like she was going to kiss him.

Leo hesitated. "I…might not be good." How embarrassing, but he had never kissed a girl before.

Noah smiled warmly, her dark brown eyes making him feel better already. She closed the distance between them and placed her soft, warm lips on his. He wasn't sure what to do but tried to go with it. It only lasted a few seconds but when she pulled away, he wished she would kiss him again.

Leo cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Was I okay?"

Noah nodded. "But this time…-"

"Aw no! I did suck!" Leo interrupted.

The brunette giggled. "I was going to say, this time, let's kiss a little longer." Without waiting for his response, which Leo would have approved anyway, she leaned into him again and they kissed. He was really starting to get the hang of it!

When they pulled apart again, Noah's warm smile was replaced with a wistful look. "I've been wanting to do that for a while. I just want you, that's all. All your flaws, mistakes, smiles, laughs, jokes, sarcasm. Everything. I'm not going to make you choose between me and Hazel. I know you have a lot on your plate and things are really complicated but you choose what will make you happy. You deserve that much."

"Will you wait for me?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Of course," she replied. "I feel like everything in my life has led me to you. My choices, my heartbreaks, my regrets. Everything. And when we're together, my past seems worth it." She gave him a crooked smile. "And now that I have completely burdened you with my corny, emotional words…"

Leo shook his head. "They weren't corny. Okay, maybe they were." Noah shoved him playfully. "But to be honest, I kinda needed to hear that." He was being honest too. Ever since he heard he was just going to be the seventh wheel, pretty much forever, he needed to feel like he was wanted by someone. He didn't have his mom anymore for that, and while he knew his friends cared for him, it just wasn't the same, especially when they had each other.

"Well, I meant what I said. Now get to fixing your ship." She gave him a little push forward towards the engine room.


	8. Chapter Eight- Noah

Chapter Eight- Noah

Noah really wanted to hate Hazel. She could practically feel the connection between her and Leo- yes she had her own connection with Leo brought onto her by her mother Aphrodite and she felt that she was reveling in the fact that there might be some drama in her love life. It felt natural to have that "eye-clawing" rage at the fact that there was another girl who might be interested in the guy she liked but when she actually sat down with her and had a conversation, she realized those feelings were just silly. Hazel was adorable and sweet and very mature for her age. It was hard to believe that she wasn't even from this time, having died many years ago and was brought back to life.

"So, who's your godly parent?" Noah asked.

"I'm a daughter of Pluto," Hazel replied shyly. "I'm guessing you're Venus' daughter."

"Aphrodite," Noah corrected. "You know, you have such beautiful eyes. Are they gold? With a little make- up, your eyes could really stand out."

Frank, Hazel's boyfriend bristled at this. "She doesn't need make-up!"

Noah scoffed. "Of course she doesn't _need_ make-up!" she retorted. "She's already beautiful. Make-up is supposed to enhance your beauty though. With just the right amount of color, your eyes will pop and look even more gorgeous."

"Oh." Was Frank's response.

Leo came up from below deck. He had oil smeared on his cheeks and his hair was mussed up. Noah was embarrassed to admit to herself that he looked adorable like this- mostly because then she would have to admit to being in the 'gushy like' phase. "We're ready to go. Hopefully we can get to the others before things get too bad."

"Do you know where we're heading?" Frank asked.

Leo nodded. "I have an idea. But first we're dropping Noah off at the airport. You can head home where it's safe. I know your family's probably freaked since you've been missing for so long."

Noah gave Leo a look. "You don't want me to stay? I can help you guys."

Leo shook his head. "You don't belong here. This isn't your quest. Let's head out now."

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

_But I've got a world of chances for you_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

He walked on ahead to meet up with Coach Hedge, probably to talk coordinates. Noah hesitated. She really wanted to talk with him some more but he seemed like he wasn't in the mood. Should she go for it anyway?

"You should go check on him," Hazel commented. She smiled at Noah and motioned for her to follow. When she made it towards Leo and the old satyr, Hedge eyed her suspiciously and then eyed Leo. He pointed at his eyes and then at her.

"I've got my eye on you," he growled. "I don't want any funny business from you two."

Noah held up her hands defensively. "I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do Coach," she promised. She then placed her fist under her chin and pretended to be deep in thought. "Oh but wait, didn't you get all frisky with some nymphs not too long ago? So we can get frisky then? Wouldn't want you to be hypocritical here."

Coach Hedge crossed his arms over his chest. "You think you're so clever, Maldonado. I'll still be watching you two."

Coach walked away and Noah gave Leo a sly look. "He didn't say we couldn't get frisky." When Leo didn't smile or crack a joke, Noah turned serious. "How's Piper? Or Jason? Did you guys find Percy?"

"Yeah, Percy was at the Roman camp like Annabeth and Chiron suspected. We're heading to find them now. We had to separate. Hopefully they'll be okay when we reach them."

"How has this quest been for you? Thankfully, you're alive."

"It's been a trip," Leo admitted. "Didn't exactly start off well at the Roman camp and it was all my fault."

Noah placed her hand on his shoulder when he suddenly looked upset. "What happened? I'm sure whatever it was, it wasn't your fault."

Leo continued to look glum. "Well because of me, Camp Jupiter is on their way to Camp Half-Blood for battle. It doesn't look too good."

"Leo, you can't blame yourself for everything." She wrapped her arms around him, hoping it was enough to comfort him, at least a little bit. Instead of reciprocating her hug, he held onto her arms and pulled her away from him.

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

"But it is my fault," he said. "It always is. I put the others in trouble too."

"Leo-"

"No matter what I do, I always seem to mess everything up."

He opened his mouth to continue on with his self-hate when Noah decided it would be best to interrupt him. While his hands were still encircled around her wrists, she leaned forward and kissed him, hoping to shut him up. When she pulled away, she saw that he was staring at her with wide eyes and that the area on her arm that he was holding was getting really warm. Smoke was coming off of his clothes but he seemed more surprised by her kiss than the fact that he was catching on fire.

"Uh…" Noah started.

Leo's grip loosened before his clothes actually caught on fire. A small spark erupted from the flames on his shirt and landed on her shoulder.

Noah shrieked as she patted herself down, hoping her shirt wouldn't go up in flames as well.

"Ah! Sorry!" Leo quickly apologized. He didn't seem fazed by his body being ablaze but was more concerned with her safety. He easily extinguished himself.

"What was that?" she asked nervously.

Leo shrugged sheepishly. "Son of Hephaestus thing, I guess."

Noah eyed him curiously. "I know a lot of sons of Hephaestus and I've never seen any of them do that."

Leo blinked at what she said. "Wait. How many of them do you know?" He raised his eyebrows in suggestion but didn't look too happy about it.

Noah rolled her eyes. "My brother, remember? Dating other sons of Hephaestus was kind of off limits. Well, until you." Noah smiled.

Leo rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and chuckled nervously.

It was then that Hedge though it was a good idea to intervene. "Enough with the goo-goo eyes, Valdez! We're nearing the airport. Say your good-byes now. We're on a mission, remember?"

Noah turned to Leo. "Are you sure you want me gone? Last chance. I could help in some way."

Leo shook his head. "I would love to have you here. Seriously, I would but you really gotta go."

Saying good-bye was difficult for Noah. She couldn't fight off the feeling that this would be the last time she would see Leo. She had no idea how things had gone so wrong; Camp Jupiter preparing to storm Camp Half-Blood, Gaea threatening to pretty much take over the world; and Leo and the others putting their lives on the line to put an end to this madness.

_Oh, I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost its strength again_

_Oh, it's been too hard to say_

_We've fallen off the edge again_

_We're at an end_

_We're at an end_

The Argo II landed gracefully near the busy airport where Noah would soon take her flight back home. She didn't want to keep complaining but she really didn't want to go.

'They're on a time sensitive mission!' She had to keep reminding herself. 'Stop messing around!'

She put on a brave face before turning to the others. "I won't waste anymore of your time. I know you have to go help the others. It was nice meeting you, Frank and Hazel. It's too bad we didn't have enough time to get better acquainted." They nodded in acknowledgment so Noah turned to the satyr next to her. "Coach, bring everyone back in one piece, please. Everyone else can be in pieces, though." Coach Hedge saluted her, absolutely seriously.

"They won't know what hit 'em!"

She turned to Leo now. She had hoped she would have more alone time with him, but unfortunately that was not the way it was going to be. The others stepped away to give them some privacy.

"I don't want to say good-bye," Noah admitted. "It just seems so final. I don't like it. So, just come back, okay?"

Leo frowned. "I wish it were that simple."

"You and me both." She leaned forward and gave him a tight hug. He wrapped his thin arms around her and she fit her head in the crook of his neck, enjoying the feeling of being close to him. She placed a simple kiss on his neck and let go. "When you come back in one piece, I'll give you a proper kiss."

Leo chuckled at this. "You like torturing me, don't you?"

Noah smiled. "Be safe."

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator said the number's no good_

_And that she had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances,_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through_

_Chances you were burning through_

The demigods left seconds after this exchange, hoping to make it to Jason, Piper and Percy in time to help them out before saving Annabeth.

She had to admit, when she complained about being a boring daughter of Aphrodite and not having a chance at adventure, this wasn't what she had in mind and she was very thankful to have the chance to make it home again. Of course, she would probably have to gear up immediately to help defend Camp Half-Blood. Noah sighed, she was exhausted already.

She looked down at her boarding pass to find her gate. "I'm so lost…"

"Maybe I can help you," a deep voice said behind her.

She jumped at the voice, recognizing it instantly. She turned slowly and saw the minor god, Momus smiling crookedly at her. It wasn't a friendly smile, however.

"Did you really think you could get away so easily?" he asked, before her world went black.

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

* * *

A/N: It's rushed, I know. I just wanted to be done. I'm beyond busy with classes and I know that if I didn't just rush through it, it wouldn't get done at all. I didn't even read over it to make sure it made sense. Maybe I will later, not sure But here it is.

So, this is the end of this story for right now. I planned on either continuing or writing a sort of sequel that takes place during House of Hades but I haven't decided yet. We'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoyed what I had though (even though it was rushed, sorry!).

The song World of Chances belongs to Demi Lovato.


End file.
